Near Death
by Waiting On A Knight
Summary: What if, in the season finale, Danny got shot instead of Mac?
1. In My Time Of Dying

**Summary: What if it was Danny, who got shot, instead of Mac?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Spoilers for the season finale… sort of.**

**A/N: So… Basically, what's happening is that instead of Mac getting the dude's prescription Danny did. Therefore, Danny got shot instead of Mac. Also, since this is going to be slash, Danny and Lindsay were, obviously, never together. And if you didn't see the episode, it might get kind of confusing.  
**

**Although this is based on the episode, it doesn't follow it exactly. Same **_**basic**_** stuff going on, but it's kinda different. And it kind of goes fast through the episode in places, too. Hope you don't mind.**

**In My Time of Dying:**

The team was processing the scene. They couldn't believe Danny had been shot! Mac felt the worse out of everyone. He felt like it should've been him. If only Mac had gone, Danny wouldn't be on the table. Mac couldn't help but blame himself. "Mac, this isn't your fault. No one knew this was going to happen."

Mac nodded. "I know, Lindsay. But that doesn't make me feel any less responsible for this." Lindsay walked over and pulled him into a hug. "I know you two were really close, too… How are you dealing with this as well as you are?" Lindsay smiled as she resumed her work.

"Danny's strong. The last time he got shot it didn't kill him, so why should this one?" The two took a few more pictures. "Besides, I happen to know that he isn't finished here. There are things he hasn't said and he's going to fight for the right to say them." Mac still couldn't help but feel horrible. And he felt worse every time he saw the pool of Danny's blood on the floor.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Danny was in the lab. He walked slowly to Mac's office. "Mac..?" Mac turned around to face Danny. "Mac, what's going on?" Mac smiled and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny… You have people who love you! You can't die on us."

"I-I'm dyin'?" Mac nodded. "No! I can't die… There are things I need to do… Things I need to say…"

Mac tightened his grip on Danny's shoulder. "Then you need to fight, Danny. Fight for us. Because we're out there fighting for you." Danny nodded. "A lot of people would suffer if you died right now, Danny. You need to get better."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"Have you guys found anything?" Mac was getting impatient. Everyone was. They couldn't let Danny die! And they couldn't let his shooter get away, either. Everyone shook their head. They hadn't found anything yet. "Get on it, guys! We need something substantial, here!"

The team rushed. They were going to get this girl if it was the last thing they did! No one hurt their family and got away with it.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"Lindsay? Lindsay, that you?" Danny cautiously approached the girl standing in the lab.

"Hi, Danny." Danny nodded in acknowledgement. "Look, Danny, I'm going to get right to it. You're my best friend. You're not allowed to die. I won't let you. There are still things here you need to do."

"Yeah, but Linds, I feel so calm… So relaxed. I'm not so sure I wanna go back."

"Danny, Don will never make it without you. He needs you even more than I do. He loves you, Danny. You need to fight in order to give him the chance to tell you that." Lindsay pulled Danny into a hug. People really were fighting for him, and he really should fight for them.

"I dunno, Linds. I'm not sure I can do it."

"You're strong, Danny. You can do anything."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Don and Jo stood outside of the OR. "Calm down, Don. The doctors in there know what they're doing. They're doing everything they can to help him."

"He's not dying! He's not allowed to die on me!" Don looked towards the operating room, then towards the sky. He closed his eyes. "Hear that, Danny? You're not allowed to fuckin' die on me…" Don broke into tears. "I love you too much to let you go…"

"He'll be fine, Don… He'll be fine."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Danny stood, staring towards Don's desk. "Where are you, Donnie? I need to talk to you. I need your thoughts on all this."

"He's putting up a fight." Jo appeared behind Danny. "He refuses to let you die. He's miserable without you, Danny." Danny laughed. "I mean it. He hasn't left that hospital since you were emitted. He really cares about you, Danny. You've gotta make it."

"I know, Jo, but… None of this is real. We're inside my mind. How do I know you guys aren't just saying he loves me because that's what I want to hear, huh?"

"That's a decision for you to make. But don't you think living would be worth it if you thought he might love you?" Danny nodded slowly.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Adam took the laptop from Mac. "I'll see if I can get a better angle for facial rec."

"Thank you, Adam."

"It's not a problem, Mac. Besides, I want to help Danny just as much as anybody else." Mac nodded as he went to finish working. They would find this girl, and they would get justice for Danny.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"Adam?" Danny turned the corner to find Adam being… well, Adam, and dancing with a dummy. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh… nothing. Just dancing. What are _you_ doing?" Adam rambled nervously.

"_I'm _dying."

"No, Danny! We're all working so hard. You need to keep fighting! You can't die on us. Not after everything we've been through. We need you, Danny."

"You don't _need _me, Adam. In fact, I'm not sure what good I've actually done here."

"You help put criminals behind bars, Danny! And your job isn't over. Just, fight a little bit longer, Danny, please. If not for yourself, for Don."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Don was in tears. Danny had flat-lined. _Danny _was _flat-lining! _It hit him like a sack of bricks. "No, Danny! Don't you dare die on me, Danny! Not now!" Jo had to physically restrain him.

"Don, I'm so sorry…" She embraced him. "I'm sorry, Don." They heard the surgeon's attempts to bring Danny back. It seemed like hours before finally there was a pulse. Don relaxed in Jo's hold. "See, Don. Just like I told you earlier, he'll be fine."

"Come on, Danny… Keep on fighting. I need you."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Danny stood, staring at his own near lifeless body. "I really am dying."

"You don't have to, Danny. You can still fight."

"… Hey, Hawkes." Danny had been getting used to people appearing out of nowhere. "Are you here to tell me not to die, too? Because I'm not sure I want to hear much more of that right now."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I don't want you to die. I don't want to have to bury a good friend, Danny. And I'm not sure I want to live with a heartbroken Don, again. He's already lost someone he loved before."

"Everyone keeps telling me he loves me, but I don't know… He never said anything to me about it. How do I really know this isn't just my imagination goin' on one last adventure?"

"I don't have the answers, Danny. But you should know that you'll be leaving a lot behind."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"What did you find out, Hawkes?"

"Not much. The doctors are trying to get him stabilized, still. Their attempt at removing the bullet caused some internal bleeding. They said they're fixing it."

"Can't you find anything else out?"

"I'll go see."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Danny stared at the body covered on the table. "Is that me..?" Sid approached Danny.

"Only if you're giving up, Danny."

"I'm not giving up, Sid. I'm letting go."

"If that's the way you look at it. But after everything you've been through, are you sure you're not taking the easy way out?" Danny thought about it for a moment.

"… I'm not 'taking the easy way out!' I'm… I'm… Am I?"

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Don, Lindsay, and Mac were in a yard full of buses. They had back up outside the gate and helicopters in the air. They just needed to find their shooter amidst all the buses. "I think I see her!" Lindsay spoke through the radio before going to chase the shadow.

All three kept their guns raised as they carefully turned corners. They were in a fairly dangerous situation. Don lifted his gun a little higher as he turned. He saw the girl, but quickly ducked back down as she shot at him. "I got eyes on the girl. She's firing!"

Don turned the corner again only to be shot at. He couldn't get a shot in. The next time he looked she was gone. "Don?" Mac's voice was relayed over the radio. "Don, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mac. I'm all right. But I lost the girl."

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Don sat at his desk with his head in his hands. "Don? I finally get to see you, huh?" Don shot up out of his seat to hug Danny.

"Danny! You're here." Danny's arms were wrapped around Don's neck and Don had his arms wrapped around Danny's waist. Neither man wanted to let go. "I need you, Danny. There are so many things I never told you."

"Don, I need you, too. But I'm pretty far gone. I'm not sure you can save me anymore, Donnie."

"You don't understand, Danny! I need you to come back. I need to tell you I love you. And you need to be awake when I do it."

"You really do love me?" Don nodded. "I… No, you can't. This is just you telling me what I want to hear before I die."

"Do you really believe that, Danny? Because I say if there's even a small part of you that believes me, you need to wake up. You'll never know if you don't try." Their faces were so close together that Danny wished it was real.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

The girl shot at Don from above, barely missing his head. He shot back, but missed. They continued trying to get the girl, despite her shooting from above. Eventually, she tripped and fell off the bus onto the ground. They got her in handcuffs and brought her to the station. And, of course, everybody went back to the hospital as soon as they could.

Don stood in the doorway of Danny's room. Everyone was in there either sitting in a chair, on the floor, or standing against a wall. Don couldn't step in all the way. He was too nervous. He couldn't let Danny die. He couldn't do it. He needed Danny more than he thought.

Danny looked so calm and serene while he was asleep. Apart from all the wires, that is. "Danny… You'd better make it." Everyone looked at the CSI with sadness in their eyes. No one wanted to lose Danny, but they were afraid they would. He had already flat-lined once.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"Mac… It's you again."

"Hey, Danny." Danny smiled. "What have you decided? Are you really giving up, or are you going to fight?"

"I guess I… I can't leave. Not now. Everyone needs me. There are still things I need to do! I'm not backing down, Mac." Mac smiled and pat Danny on his shoulder.

"There's the Danny I know. You never back down from a fight. You know, you would've made a great Marine."

"I know, boss. You've told me that before."

"I'm glad you're my CSI, though." The two men hugged. Danny was going to keep fighting. He wouldn't let a bullet destroy his life! Not again. He would fight, even if he couldn't win. Because if he could wake up, then the fighting would be worth it.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Danny's heart monitor began to pick up. His eyes opened. The light hurt his eyes. Everyone quickly charged towards his bed and crowded around him. "Danny!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Danny immediately knew that everyone really did miss him.

"Hey everybody." Danny's voice was hoarse and he immediately began coughing when he spoke. Everyone talked to Danny for what seemed like hours until they filed out, one by one, as they needed to leave. Eventually, it was just Danny and Don. Don knew he probably should have left, but he really wanted to see Danny.

"There's somethin' I gotta talk to you about, Danny." Danny nodded. "Danny, I've been keeping something from you for a really long time… and it hit me, when you got shot, that if I don't tell you now, I may never get the chance to again… so, I love you, Danny."

"Donnie, I… I can't believe this. Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, Dan. I do. I love you." Danny motioned for Don to step closer to him. Danny then grabbed the other's hand.

"I love you too, Don." The men simply smiled at each other for a few minutes. "I gotta tell you, Donnie, I was scared. When that girl shot me, I was scared. I thought you would never know…" Don squeezed Danny's hand. A tear escaped Danny's eye.

"Hey, it's all right, Danny. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." A nurse came to try to tell them visiting hours were over.

"Donnie… please don't go." Don smiled.

"I'll see what I can do, Danny. I'll be back in in a minute." Danny nodded and watched as his boyfriend exited the room. He might finally have a chance at happiness. He watched as Don moved his arms about trying to explain to the doctor why he needed to stay. Danny thought it was adorable.

Don went back into Danny's room, sat down in the chair next to the bed, and grabbed Danny's hand. "You're staying, then?" Don nodded.

"I can stay. But you're supposed to get some sleep." Danny gave a look that said he really didn't want to sleep. He felt like he could wake up and everything would be gone. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

**A/N: Awww. :3 I actually kind of like this. How 'bout you guys? I'm thinkin' I'm going to write some more chapters for this. If you didn't like it that much, maybe I can redeem myself then. Unfortunately, for those who will keep an eye out for the next chapter, this will be the longest chapter you for reading!  
**


	2. Where We Begin

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry this took like, a whole week! It was exam week. And I had like, 17ish different projects due…. But I was so excited about the positive feedback. It made me really happy. Unfortunately, I don't like this chapter as much. :( But here it is anyway.**

**Also: **"rgreen:It was good i liked the part about don and danny's relationship however i think more on his relationship with lindsay and you don't mension lucy" **– If you read the author's note at the top of the first chapter it said that Danny and Lindsay weren't ever together. Therefore, Lucy wouldn't have been born – just to clear that up. But thanks for the feedback!**

**Where We Begin:**

Danny woke up and, sure enough, Don was right there waiting for him. Don was still asleep, of course, but he was there. Danny smiled as his gaze slid down to their connected hands. Sometime during the night they had interlocked their fingers – and it felt so _right _to Danny.

Danny took his free hand and ran his fingers through Don's short hair. He couldn't believe that it took him getting shot – for a second time – to get the courage to tell Don he loves him. He wondered if everyone actually knew, or if it was really just his mind. He wondered what everyone would think. He even wondered how long they would make it as a couple.

Danny sat there, enjoying Don's presence, until the man slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead." Don smiled up at Danny.

"Good morning, Danny. How'd you sleep?" Danny looked from Don to all the wires and everything around him. "Other than being in a hospital, that is."

"I slept all right, Donnie. I mean, you were here, weren't you?" Don laughed. "How can I not sleep well when I have a big strong man to protect me?" Both men started laughing, until Danny began coughing, that is. Danny reached for his chest as he coughed. "Danny? You okay?"

Danny nodded as his coughing continued. "Yeah… Yeah, Don, I think I'm all right." Don squeezed Danny's hand as another way of telling Danny he was there. "Hey, Donnie…" Don looked back up to Danny. "I love you. I know I should've told you sooner, but I love you."

"I love you, too, Danny." A nurse walked in the room.

"Excuse me. I need to ask you to leave for a few minutes." Don stared at Danny, who nodded, and then back to the nurse.

"All right." Don looked back at Danny. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back." Danny smiled as Don left.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

Don picked up some coffee from the hospital's cafeteria. "Thank you." Don was worried. Danny had survived the previous day, sure, but he was still in the hospital. Don knew he didn't like hospitals. Especially since the _last _time Danny got shot. You know, the time he lost the use of his legs. Ever since then Danny had tried avoiding hospitals. "Danny… What is it with you and getting shot?" Don laughed to himself.

Don walked slowly back to Danny's room. He figured the nurse shouldn't feel rushed. He wanted Danny to make it out of there alive, after all. Then he saw a few nurses rushing into Danny's room. He pulled one over. "Excuse me, sir. I need to get in there."

"That's my partner! What's going on?"

"CSI Messer began coughing while the nurse was checking on him. She thought it was nothing until it escalated. He began coughing up blood and we need to rush him to radiology to see what's causing it." Don saw the nurses and doctors pushing Danny down the hall on a gurney.

"Oh, god…" Don's free hand immediately ran down his face. Danny couldn't do this! He had survived the gunshot, wasn't that enough? "Is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know, sir, but I really need to go. I'm sorry." Don followed her. He wasn't going to abandon Danny! Not now. Especially not now. Danny needed him. And, frankly, he needed Danny. When they arrived at the door, the nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed in here." Don stood outside, waiting for Danny to come out.

:) :} :D :) :} :D

"Look, I'm all right! It was just a little bit of blood. I'm fine." The nurses were restraining Danny, who was being as stubborn as always. "I just want to go see my partner, all right? I'm fine!" A nurse sat him down on the x-ray table. "Are you listening to me? I said I'm fine!"

"I heard you, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to lie down." Danny shook his head and pulled his arm away from her. "CSI Messer, lie down before I get security in here."

"No, I don't need this." Danny shot up from the table. "I'm leaving." A hand reached for his elbow. "I'm an adult! I'm allowed to check myself out, thank-you-very-much." The nurse gave up and let him go. "Don?"

"Danny, hey! You all right?"

"Yeah. Where's my room?" Don gave him a questioning look. "I need my clothes, Donnie. Where is it?" Don walked him to his room and let him get dressed. The two then got Danny checked out and in the car.

"So, what happened?" Danny didn't answer. "They're just… letting you check out?" Still no answer. "You know, Danny, I can't help if I don't know what's going on." Danny could tell that Don was getting frustrated. But it was only because Don loved him and wanted the best for him.

"They didn't _exactly _let me check out…" Don looked at him as an indication for him to continue. "I got nervous. They wanted to get an x-ray, Donnie and I… I just… When I got shot last time… Last time they put me in a damn wheelchair." Don reached for Danny's hand. "I just… I freaked, all right? Getting shot is a traumatic experience – which I've been through twice, now."

"I understand, Danny. And if you ever want to talk –about anything – then I'm here. I always have been and I always will be. Even if you think it's somethin' small. I'm here." Danny couldn't help but smile. Don made him feel so good about himself! "Oh, and I love you."

"I love you too, Don." Don drove in silence for a few minutes, until Danny decided to speak up again. "You know, you're the only reason I'm here." Don's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "When I was on the table I saw you guys. One by one. You 'came to me' to talk. I thought I was crazy… But all of the things I heard and saw – even if they were only a part of my mind blew me away. Everyone loved me… _You _loved me…"

"I've always loved you, Danny. I've never doubted that." There was another silence.

"To be honest, Donnie, I always thought you were too good for me. I thought there was no way you'd like me. I'm not the best man around, y'know. Besides, I have a pretty questionable past. I thought you'd tolerate me at best. But the truth is… I'm pretty certain I've always loved you, too."

"Stella always told me I needed to ask you out. Before I lost you. I told her that she was crazy and that there was no way you'd say yes. It seems kind of silly now, if I think about it."

"That's kind of strange. She'd always tell me the same thing. I told her you didn't like me like that and she'd tell me life is funny. I guess I kind of have to agree with her now." The two men laughed. Stella _would_ try setting them up. "I miss Stella."

"We all do, Danny. She was a great addition to the team." Don took Danny's hand in his. "Now I won't be able to help but wonder, though… Where do you think we would be if we listened to her when she tried to set us up all those years ago?"

"I dunno. Maybe married with kids. Maybe in the morgue. There's really no way of knowing, Donnie. Let's just be thankful that we're together now. That's all that matters." Don pulled up to Danny's apartment building.

"Come on, Danny. Let's go." Don grabbed a bag of clothes he kept in case of emergency. Danny saw the bag, and became confused.

"You're… coming in?" Don nodded as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Of course I am, Danny. I'm not leaving you alone." Danny couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck. "You need me, Danny. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you get better. All right?" Danny nodded. "Good. 'Cause you're gonna get real used to seeing me."

"I like seeing you…" Don smiled and moved a hand to Danny's back to help him move. "I _really _like seeing you. And I love the way you can always find something that makes me smile." Both men smiled. "And I love you and I'm gonna keep reminding you of that until the day I die."

"I love you too, Danny, and I'm not ever gonna let you forget that." They walked into Danny's apartment. "So… What do we do now? I mean, with us. Where do we go from here?"

"I say we go for this. We've both known about our feelings for a long time and I think it's time we do something about it. But you should know that I've never done…" Danny moved his hand between him and Don. "_this_ before. This is gonna be new to me." Don grabbed Danny's hand.

"Me too, Danny. This is all new to me, too." Don sat on the couch with Danny resting next to him. Don wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders. They sat there all day just enjoying the other's company.

**A/N: So… I already said I didn't really like it. What do you guys think? Did it stand up to the other one, like, at all? **

**... Oh, and, uh... I'm sorry if I can't update this that often. I'll try my best to do at least once a week, though.  
**


	3. Scared To Death

**A/N: Howdy! I missed you all. Thank you for all the support…**

**P.S. I don't actually know what day it was supposed to be during the episode, but I'm gonna say it was Friday.**

**Scared to Death:**

When Danny woke up he was alone. There was no sign of Don being there. Danny was worried. He was afraid Don changed his mind. He was afraid it was all a dream. He was afraid Don never really loved him at all. It was a horrible feeling for him.

Danny walked through his apartment quickly to check for Don. As Danny walked towards the bathroom he heard water running. Don didn't leave. Danny immediately relaxed. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Don had left. Danny would have been heartbroken. The water turned off.

Don came out in a pair of dark colored jeans and a thin t-shirt. "Hey, Don…" Don immediately walked over to Danny and put an arm around his waist.

"Are you all right, Danny? You look a bit shaken up." Danny nodded. "You sure?" Danny balled some of Don's shirt into both his fists and pulled them closer. Don wrapped both his arms around Danny, nervous the man was about to have a breakdown. "I'm here, Danno… I'm here."

"I woke up and you were gone…" Don tightened his grip around Danny. "I… I thought you left me. I thought you changed your mind… I thought…" Don shushed Danny.

"I didn't leave… I'm here." Danny nodded against the taller man's chest. "I'm sorry I got up, Danny… I just needed a shower." Danny visibly relaxed. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Danny. I promise. Now, how about some breakfast?"

Danny made eggs and bacon, and Don made the pancakes. They sat next to each other on the couch. It was Sunday, so Don didn't have to work. And Danny wasn't _allowed _to go to work. Danny was on mandatory stress leave, which he didn't like. Don knew Danny didn't like it, too. He just wanted to make sure Danny was safe, though.

"Donnie..?" Don snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Danny. "Stop thinkin' so hard. You're scarin' me." Don put on an apologetic smile as he took another bite of his breakfast. There was a knock at the door. Don stood up, but Danny stopped him. "I got it. I can still walk you know."

Lindsay was standing outside his door. Don quietly slipped out of the living room. "Hey, Danny! Can I come in?" Danny nodded as he moved out of the doorway. "I just wanted to check up on you. I called the hospital and they said you checked yourself out. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Linds, I'm fine." She smiled as she pulled him in for a quick hug. "Is there, uh… anything else you needed or… what?" Lindsay looked around the room before she noticed there were two breakfast plates out. Danny reached up awkwardly to scratch the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Danny…" She looked around again. "Am I interrupting something?" Danny didn't answer. "Is someone here, Danny?" Danny couldn't help but blush. "Is it Don?" Danny nodded, embarrassed. "Hey, Don! You can come out, you know."

Don slowly slipped around the corner. "Good morning Lindsay." He felt really awkward being there. He didn't know Lindsay was going to show up. "What are you doing here?"

"I called the hospital and they said Danny checked himself out. I just wanted to make sure he's all right, but, apparently, he's already being taken care of." Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Every second made the boys more uncomfortable. "I'll go now, but if you two need anything I'm just a call away." Danny nodded as he was pulled into another hug. "Bye!"

Lindsay couldn't help but be happy. Her best friend was with his boyfriend – or soon-to-be-boyfriend, at the very least. She was happy for him. "Sorry about that, Don…" Danny closed the door. "I didn't know she was gonna drop by like that."

"It's all right, Danny. I don't mind." Don pulled the shorter man in for a hug. "Besides, it's good to know she cares about you enough to do that." The two stood there, enjoying being wrapped in the other's arms. "How about we finish eating, Danny? I'm still kinda hungry." The shorter man complied and sat back down.

They talked, they ate, they laughed, and they were happy. "You know, Don… We're going to have to tell everyone." Don nodded. "Can we do that together?" Don nodded again, although he was nervous. He'd never had to do anything like that before - not with a guy, at least. "… You promise you'll be there the whole time?" Don grabbed Danny's hand.

"I promise I will be there with you until the day you die."

**A/N: So, uh… I know this one's really short, but I had to rewrite it entirely. And then I found out that, starting tomorrow, I probably won't have internet for a while, so this ends it... Which is _why _I had to rewrite it. I had this epic Multi-chapter story plot going on and then... this. Lovely, right? Anyways, I hope you at least kinda enjoyed something here. If not, I'm sorry.  
**


End file.
